


i see you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [1]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Aku kembali."Jangan bicara.





	i see you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Post-Canon.

Musim panas kali ini berbeda bagi Touko.

Kemampuannya melihat hal-hal mengerikan yang mungkin adalah masa depan telah lenyap, Sachi telah sehat seperti sediakala, Yuki telah bersikap biasa kepadanya, Yanagi jadi lebih banyak tersenyum, Hiro jadi sering tersipu, dan Kazemichi kedatangan makin banyak pelanggan. Semuanya tampak bahagia.

Kecuali fakta bahwa hati Touko telah patah. Hancur. Entah apa bisa berfungsi kembali. Entah apa bisa berubah karena musim panas, musim cinta, seperti yang orang-orang bilang.

"Touko."

Touko otomatis menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Didapatinya Okikura Kakeru, sosok yang dulu membolak-balik hatinya, berdiri dengan jarak lima meter sembari menatap mata Touko dalam-dalam. Touko menahan napas.  _Jangan bicara, jangan bicara―_

"Aku kembali."

Dan tangis Touko pecah begitu saja.

**Author's Note:**

> OTP lama, fandom lama ... pelepas rindu yang baik :"))


End file.
